


Прости. И прощай

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.





	Прости. И прощай

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно песней группы Сплин — Письмо.

«Здравствуй, Шепард.

Через час я отбываю на Землю. Возможно, это мой последний шанс с тобой поговорить…

Плохое начало. Ты можешь подумать, будто я снова в чем-то тебя обвиняю. Но нет, конечно, нет. Это всего лишь попытка подвести черту. Еще одну.

Хотя как раз ты-то в этом не нуждаешься. Ты уже это сделала. Что ж, я заслужил. Но мне бесконечно жаль, что у нас с тобой все получилось именно так.

Я не должен был оставлять тебя там, у Алкеры. Не должен был сомневаться в тебе два года спустя. А то письмо... Боже, Шепард, я был пьян в стельку, когда его отправил. Это снова походит на попытку оправдания? Что ж, должно быть, так оно и есть. Так что к черту оправдания. Я должен быть честным и с собой, и с тобой хотя бы сейчас.

Мне не хватило веры в тебя. Да и в себя тоже. Я мог бы продолжить выяснять истину, но вместо этого позволил обиде и страху говорить за себя. Я мог бы пойти за тобой на Горизонте, чтобы понять — ты ли это. Мне кажется, тогда ты еще была готова меня принять. Я помню, как ты меня обняла. И взгляд Гарруса за твоим плечом я тоже помню.

Меня не удивил твой выбор. Он отличный парень, вы всегда прекрасно ладили. Он поверил тебе и пошел за тобой в ад. Я — нет. Я сам сломал свое счастье, как ни горько мне в этом теперь признаваться. И, несмотря на стыд, признать, что причинил тебе боль.

Я хотел бы заслужить твое прощение. Но я не буду просить о нем. Все, о чем я прошу — будь счастлива. И выживи.

Я больше не буду беспокоить тебя письмами. Но любить тебя не перестану.

Нет, все-таки скажу это.

Прости.

И прощай».


End file.
